First Halloween together
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: A Stony Halloween special.


Steve was standing in Tony's bedroom. He was holding a bag, with something frilly and puffy sticking out of it, his face as he was about to cry. Tony was standing in front of him, arms crossed, a smug smile plastered on his face. How he got into this mess? Oh right..

_some time earlier_

"Party, party, party!" Tony chanted as he was marching through the apartment. Steve looked at him from the couch, taking a break from his book.  
"What party?" he asked, looking puzzled at Tony. The brunet smiled wildly and pounced on Steve's lap, straddling him. Steve didn't expect that and dropped the book with a surprised yelp.

"A Halloween party, baby!" Tony shouted excited, cupping his face.  
"What? Halloween?" Steve's mouth twitched in a sarcastic smile. "Aren't you too old for Halloween?" Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Not that kind of party, a one for adults! You know, spiked punch, and that stuff!" Steve removed Tony's hands from his cheeks and eyed him suspiciously. It was just another occasion for Tony to get drunk.

"No," Steve said firmly, to which Tony's face fell. The next second he smiled again and pressed the tip of his nose against Steve's, giving him an eskimo kiss.  
"Pleeeaaaseee" he whined, "You know I will do it anyway". Steve gently removed Tony from his lap and placed him on the couch next to him. Tony drew his eyebrows together. Steve leaned his back on the couch and sighed.

"What do you exactly have in mind?" he asked, giving up. Tony smiled again and comfortably lay down on his back, placing his head on Steve's lap.  
"Just some scary music, scary food, costumes, decorations, alcohol.. " he listed, counting on his fingers.  
"Costumes?" Steve asked looking down at him.  
"Well, yeah, what is a Halloween party without getting dressed?" he asked, with a sly smile. Steve knew it, he was planning something.  
"And because you're like faaaar behind with today's trends I will choose the costume for you. No need to thank me," Tony continued, still with the same smile, lifting his hand up to pat blonde's cheek. Steve narrowed his eyes. He already knew that Tony will choose some ridiculous outfit just to humiliate him. Two can play this game.  
"Okay, but if you get to choose the costume for me, I want to choose the one for you." Tony grimaced a little. He made a quick calculation in his mind that Steve, as being the nice one, wouldn't choose something too horrible for him. Would he? He smiled smugly, taking the risk.  
"No problem, sweet cheeks" he joked, pinching Steve's cheek.

So, there he was, holding the costume Tony pick up for him. He had a bad feeling about this. He went into the bathroom's direction to get changed. Tony followed him. Steve noticed that and roughly turned Tony around, shoving him out of the room.  
"Hey!" he protested.  
"Out!" he commanded.  
"Aww, I can't watch?" Tony was disappointed.  
"No," Steve said, as he closed the door behind. Tony chuckled and sat on the bed.  
"Tell me if you will need any help!" he raised his voice, already amused. A low groan came as a response.

"How do I even put this thing on?!" Steve grumbled after a while. Tony heard him struggle, trying to fit into the costume. "What is that? Oh no, I'm not.. No way.. Tony!" he shouted. Tony had a hard time trying not to laugh in a too obvious way.  
"I can hear you anyway!" Steve hissed. Tony hugged a pillow, biting it to suppress his laughter.

"I.. I think I'm done here.. Oh God.." he whined, probably looking at the mirror. "Tony, you are so.."  
"Handsome?" Tony interrupted him, his voice shaking from laughter. Steve didn't comment that, he walked from the bathroom, loudly opening the door. He had a stern face. Tony was looking at him, still hugging the pillow. He snorted, burying his face in it. Steve crossed his arms and huffed.

Tony thought that the costume he had chosen will go nicely with Steve's blue eyes, blonde hair and light skin. It would, if Steve was a petite girl. But he was a tall, broad shouldered man and he just looked ridiculous. He was wearing a baby blue plaid dress, with an apron on it. It was a crinoline dress with some frilly material underneath to make it all appear more fluffy and even bigger. But the worst part was the bonnet which had some curly blonde hair attached to it.

Steve was looking at Tony as his shoulders were shaking from suppressed laughter. After a longer while, he stood up and took out a big fluffy sheep from under the bed, handing it to Steve.  
"You forgot your lamb, Mary," he said, snorting. Steve just took the plushie.  
"It's a sheep, Tony, not a lamb."  
"So-rhyy, they.. run out.. of lambs" he managed to say between his laughter. Steve just shot him a glare and walked past by him. He opened the drawer and took out a bag, much smaller than the one Tony gave him, and threw it the brunet.  
"Your turn" he grinned. Tony caught it, he went into the bathroom, thinking that whatever Steve had chosen won't be worse than the shepherdess costume.

"Hey, it's a.." he started happily when his voice faltered, "What the.. Son of a-"  
"Something wrong, Tony?!" Steve shouted.  
"Nooo..." he whined. Steve smiled wickedly. Payback.

"Uh, how I'm even.. Ngah! You stupid..! The hell, do I have to grease myself with butter to get into this thing?!" he grunted. Steve heard as he was stretching the material and it came back with harsh snap, stinging his skin, making him gasp. Steve was enjoying this too much.

"Not bad.." Tony finally managed to get into the costume. "Okay, I'm coming out!" he shouted. "... We are alone, right?" he added. Steve snorted.  
"Yes, we are alone," he answered, grinning.  
"Because I swear that if someone is there with you I will.."  
"We are alone, Tony!" Steve reassured him impatiently. Tony took a deep breath. He swung the door open, presenting himself in all his glory.

Tony was wearing a red devil costume. But it wasn't a regular costume consisting of pants and a shirt. The only regular thing was a hair band with horns attached. It was a bodysuit with an attached long tail. A bodysuit so tight that Steve could see every muscle on Tony. His defined shoulders, toned stomach, muscled legs. It clung to his body showing his shape. Steve felt as drooling when he placed his eyes on Tony's hips which were perfectly curved and, Tony didn't realized that, he swayed them while he walked. Tony noticed his look and smiled wickedly, swaying his hips to the side.

"Didn't know you had this in you, Cap" he said.  
"Yeah.." Steve swallowed thickly.  
"What is this material, anyway?" he asked stretching it on his chest, just to let go so it regained its original shape.  
"I don't know, I asked for something tight," Steve smiled.  
"I see.. Did you buy it in a sex shop? Because that would explain a lot.." Tony said, curving his lips into a cheeky smile, swinging his fake devil tail.  
"And where did you buy mine? I don't think that costumes shops are selling such dresses in such sizes" he retorted. Tony laughed.  
"I had it made especially for you." Steve was still staring at Tony. He looked delicious.

"Tony, turn around" Steve asked, grinning.  
"W.. What?" he looked surprised at him.  
"Turn around" he repeated with a broad smile.  
"... Noo..." Tony said meekly, "Is this some kind of payback on me?"  
"Yes, you think I didn't notice you staring at my back during work out? Or any other occasion?" Tony laughed nervously. He hoped he didn't.

"Turn. Around," Steve repeated in a soft voice, getting closer to Tony. He took the fake devil tail in his hand, pulling it to turn him around. Tony whimpered, but let him do that. Steve was admiring the view for a moment and then he clung to Tony's back, wrapping his arms around his hips.

"How does it feel when someone is staring at your butt, Mr. Stark?" he whispered into his ear. Tony was glad that Steve can't see his face. He was blushing. He wasn't used to Steve taking the lead. Not that he mind. Steve placed his hand on Tony's cheek turning his head to the side. He locked their lips in a kiss. Tony turned around, to get closer to him. He was enjoying the feeling, but then he made a mistake of opening his eyes. As soon as he saw the bonnet with fake hair, he snorted into blonde's mouth. Steve departed from the kiss, looking with remorse at him for spoiling the moment. Tony tried to mask his laugh with a cough. So now instead of laughing he was coughing. Steve smiled seeing that.

"You can laugh, I don't want you to cough yourself to death."  
"But then.. you will.. get.. upset.." Tony said between laugh.. coughing.  
"I have something to cheer me up," Steve said sliding his hands from Tony's hips to his back, squeezing gently. Tony gasped surprised.

"Kinky," he smiled burying his face into Steve's neck.  
"Tony? Do we.. have to go to that party?" Steve asked in a small voice. Tony snapped his head to look at him with an overconfident smile.  
"What, you're ashamed of your costume?" he asked smugly.  
"And you want people to see you in this?" Steve retorted. Tony just nuzzled his head back into Steve's neck. He sighed.

"No, not really.." he breathed out.  
"So we are staying?"  
"Yeah, why not. It was just an excuse to see you in this costume, anyway."

Steve put his hands on Tony's shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at him.  
"Really, Tony? You spent all this money, invited people, ordered catering and hired a band, just to make me wear a dress?" he snapped. He hated when Tony was spending money in a such carefree way.  
"Yes", he smiled, totally unaffected by Steve's rant. Steve just sighed. Tony was such a kid sometimes.

"So, let's watch some scary movies!" Tony said, getting away from Steve. "But first I need to take this off.." he said to himself going into bathroom's direction when he felt Steve holding his wrist.  
"Could you.. stay in that for a while longer? Please?" he asked with a timid smile. Tony was looking stunned at him for a while, then flashed a truly diabolical smile, liking this Steve.  
"For a while. But then I'm taking it off, it's hot in here. Just you have to do something for me too."  
"What is it?"  
"Take your costume off. You're giving me nightmares."


End file.
